Railjack/Armaments
The Railjack comes equipped with a variety of armaments. There is the Nose Turret that is manned by the pilot, two Wing Turrets on the port and starboard sides of the Railjack that can be used by crew members, and Ordnance weapons that are special armaments that consume munitions. Sigma versions of armaments can be researched and purchased in the Dry Dock research console, then installed in the Railjack console. These have no build time once all the resources needed to build them are contributed. House versions of the Turrets can be found as Wreckage, with Vidar and Lavan Turrets dropping from Gokstad Crewships and Zetki Turrets dropping from Elite Outriders. Wreckage Armaments need to be repaired either with resources or with a single-use Rush Repair Drone. Ordnances exist solely as Sigma variants however, and are found exclusively at the Dry Dock. In-game, they appear as pickups surrounded by a purple aura. Damage Turrets Note that the same instance of a turret cannot be equipped to the nose and wing slots at the same time; two instances are necessary. Exceptions to this rule are the starter Apoc and Pulsar turrets, which require only one instance to be applicable to both slots. Stat Variations and Bonuses Turret stats follow the same pattern between Houses within the same generation, i.e. compared to the Sigma variant: *Lavan variant has same damage, 1.4x Status Chance, and increased accuracy† *Vidar variant has same damage, 1.4x Critical Chance, and reduced accuracy† *Zetki variant has 1.5x damage with 1.5x Critical Chance and/or‡ Status Chance and increased accuracy† at the cost of increased Heat Accretion (x2 for most of them) †''Accuracy values of 100% are unchanged between Houses.'' ‡''Critical Chance: Apoc; Status Chance: Carcinnox, Cryophon, Pulsar; both: Photor.'' Note: some Turret stats shown below and in-game may differ from these trends, but these are likely UI errors. Recovered Mk II and Mk III Turret Wreckages will come with an additional random stat bonus in either Fire Rate or Damage. All turrets of the same generation and House will have the same type of bonus, only the numeric value is randomized. These bonus stats are listed within each individual armament table below. Apoc Apoc fires fully-automatic projectiles that deal primarily Plasma damage and has high critical chance, but suffers from rather slow projectile flight speed and low effective range. Basic= |-| MK I = |-|MK II = |-| MK III = ¹Critical hits and DoT's excluded Carcinnox Carcinnox fires fully-automatic projectiles that deal primarily Chem damage and has high status chance, fire rate, and projectile flight speed, at some expense to damage. NOTE: Accuracy values of 80.0 displayed in-game for Sigma MkII and MkIII are not coherent with other variants but in-game tests verify they do have significantly less scatter. It is unknown if the accuracy is meant to be so high but it appears to be valid. Basic= |-| MK I = |-|MK II = |-| MK III = ¹Critical hits and DoT's excluded Cryophon Cryophon fires large -like projectiles that deal massive Frost damage complimented by its critical chance and status chance, but has low effective range, low fire rate, and slow projectile flight speed. Basic= |-| MK I= |-| MK II = |-| MK III = ¹Critical hits and DoT's excluded Photor Photor fires a hitscan laser that deals primarily Incendiary damage with fast fire rate, good critical chance and status chance, pinpoint accuracy, and high effective range. These lasers have innate Punch Through. The UI lists Heat Accretion values for the Photor of 0, 2, or 6, depending on which screen and specific turret is being viewed, but the Photor overheats in approximately the same time frame as other turrets. The only deviation is house Zetki which overheats 3x faster instead of the standard 2x. Basic= |-| MK I= |-| MK II= |-|MK III = ¹Critical hits and DoT's excluded Pulsar Pulsar auto-bursts hitscan shots that deals primarily Ionic damage with high status chance, pinpoint accuracy, and extreme range, but has somewhat low fire rate. Basic= |-|MK I = |-|MK II = |-| MK III = ¹Critical hits and DoT's excluded Ordnances In addition to improved stats, increasing generations of ordnance have larger ammo pools. e.g. Tycho Seeker Mk3 when fully replenished has 30 shots. Tycho Seeker Tycho Seeker fires a single heat-seeking missile that deals massive damage, complimented by its massive critical chance, but completely lacks any status chance. Milati Milati fires a swarm of dumbfire rockets dealing high damage, complimented by its high critical chance, but completely lacks any status chance. Galvarc Galvarc fires an arcing continuous hitscan laser that deals Incendiary damage and can chain up to three nearby targets, with high status chance, but completely lacks any critical chance and deals low overall damage. Manufacturing Costs Turrets Manufacturing/Repair costs are the same for all Turrets of the same House and generation. Sigma = Base Carcinnox, Cryophon and Photor (*Base Apoc and Pulsar installed by default) Mk I Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk II Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk III Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar |-|Lavan = Mk I Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk II Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk III Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar |-|Vidar = Mk I Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk II Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk III Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar |-|Zetki = Mk I Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk II Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk III Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Ordnances As mentioned above, Ordnances exist only in Sigma Series. Ordnances of the same generation have the same manufacturing requirements. Sigma = Base Galvarc and Milati (*Base Tycho Seeker is installed by default) Mk I Galvarc, Milati and Tycho Seeker Mk II Galvarc, Milati and Tycho Seeker Mk III Galvarc, Milati and Tycho Seeker ru:Вооружение_Рейлджека Category:Railjack